


小甜饼补档

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	小甜饼补档

1

金东贤在AB6IX出道时，染的是有如春日云朵般，草莓味儿棉花糖的发色，总让人想偷咬一口，尝尝发丝是否和主人一样甜。

于是在某个宁静的晚上，哗啦的水声也开始逐渐减弱，林煐岷自冒着热气的小孩从浴室出来后，本是藏在书页之间的眼睛便偷偷往上瞟，看对方那湿漉漉的粉色发梢贴服在脸颊上，还带着皂味的水珠圆滚滚地从后脑滴落到白暂的颈部、锁骨，最后打湿稍嫌透薄的白色T恤……

“哥？ 煐岷哥~有听我说话吗？”

沉溺在幻想中的思绪被有如砂糖磨蹭心头的嗓音唤回，金东贤趁哥哥不太好意思地摸摸鼻子，低声说着抱歉的话语时，早就凑到盘坐在沙发的对方跟前。于是适逢林煐岷抬眼的瞬间，便能注意到自己手上的吹风筒和格子毛巾——

想要哥帮忙擦头发，拜托啦。

坏心眼的孩子，林煐岷试图不去看弟弟在撒娇时眯起月牙眼的笑颜，接过与身上衣服相同洗涤剂香气的毛巾后，就招着手让金东贤坐进怀里。

过来吧，他在内心默默唤着小孩的名字。当樱色的发丝真正在林煐岷触手可及的距离，他先是小心翼翼捻起一小束发尾，以指腹细细摩挲着那片柔软，最终悄然无声地落下一吻。

2

小林哥哥要比东东年长几岁，这是粉丝之间众所皆知的事情。从PD202到MXM，从MXM再到AB6IX，年少者喊“煐岷尼哥”那把撒娇似的腔调与笑得弯弯的眉眼，蜜嗓经耳朵灌进心底而产生的悸动，并未因时光迁移有所差别──

“……次数另计。”

是夜，林煐岷抱住弟弟的三色团子腹诽道。

上周是AB6IX出道的首次showcase，尽管被代表吩咐了: 煐岷呀，与东贤──也就是MXM的互动先止着，多和其他成员增进感情……林煐岷还是在舞台上的真心话环节中，比对方反应更快地搬动椅子，眼睛亮晶晶的坐在人身边，直到被代表夫人调侃一句“是和别人不一样的关系呢。”，才自觉害羞般垂眼于紧握的话筒，与金东贤本是贴近的膝盖也仓促后退，在有些拉远的距离和手心的温度中，说起了与先前动作矛盾却甜蜜的话语。后台的代表看着转播屏幕，先是摸摸下巴，最终还是在成员的一句“就像看青春偶像剧！”而做下决定 :

他要再唠叨队长几句，叫上东贤一起。

于是当两人像失了魂从代表办公室出来，也是林煐岷最后一次听见小孩因委屈而压下声线的“煐岷尼哥”时，这个称呼使逐渐渐被小雄哥、大辉和佑镇取代。他试过数算自己在最近直播中被东贤提过的次数，只有一个正字可怜兮兮地出现在笔记纸上，与大辉他们相较，便是倒数第一。

时间一长，林煐岷开始感到非常──非常地不妙，于是在休假回到宿舍不久，便偷摸溜进了金东贤的房间，在对方梳洗时抱住团子抱枕默默等候，当小熊打算来找花栗鼠玩耍时，才在门边探出个头来，就收到眼色缩回脑袋。

打歌节目直播都完了，能私下让东东喊哥了──林煐岷面无表情坐起身，打算交叉手抵在下巴作严谨分析，却不料把房间主人心爱的抱枕对折压住，白色团子中间出现了丑巴巴的折痕。因此在金东贤擦着头发出来的时候，他先是瞪大了眼睛，不满地责怪道。

“啊！ 煐岷尼哥！我的三色团子起皱了！！”

哎，等等，这语气好像不太对

──这位哥哥似乎还未发现他快要压坏的团子们。


End file.
